


ENCOUNTER - I Knew You Were Trouble

by rohini_lama



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adaptation, F/F, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, LGBTQ Themes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohini_lama/pseuds/rohini_lama
Summary: Regina Mills is a politician's daughter and the CEO of a famous hotel. She is a divorcee and has led a lonely life where she has been in the eye of the public and unable to do as she wants. But that begins to change when she coincidentally meets a woman named Emma Swan in a foreign land.How will her fate change after the meeting?Concept and Story based on a series drama called "Encounter". It is a Slow burn story.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	1. No Privacy

Regina went through the latest headlines on her iPad. “ **Hotel IVY to open soon in NEW JERSEY** ”. Her life did not have any privacy. Whatever she did, however she dressed, whoever she met, everything was a headline the next day, a topic for the public to enjoy. This wasn’t a life she had planned for herself. She was no less than a celebrity, not because of her achievement at such young age, but because she was linked to the infamous Locksley’s, her ex-in-laws and also because her dad was contesting for the next election.

She saw her P.A Ruby trying to control her yawn from the corner of her eyes. Trying to hide her smile she said “Why don’t we take a break at the rest area. We have been in the car for more than 3 hours now”

“Would you like a cup of coffee?” asked her driver, Steven, who also happened to be one of her dad’s oldest friend. “If it is because of me then it is okay” he added.

Looking at her iPad Regina replied, “I don’t want to see Ruby trying not to yawn.”

They stopped at the first rest area on the highway. “I’ll get a bottle of cold water and be back. Do you want anything? “

“How about a burger,” asked Regina looking at Ruby with hopeful eyes.

“I remember how you use to drag your dad for burger and fries when you were little” Steven laughed while getting out of the car.

Ruby cleared her throat and turned back to look at Regina “Burger? Here?” she said unsure.

“Why not? Is it inappropriate?”

“Well. It could become a hassle if your picture gets taken like last time while you were enjoying your meal at the street” Ruby said with hesitation in her voice “But if you really want, I will accompany you”

Regina was perplexed but she just nodded her head “It was a joke. Go get your water.” As Ruby got out of the vehicle, Regina could not stop thinking about how her life has turned out to be. With a huff, she just turned to look out of the window and at the rest area where people were out enjoying a meal with the family, friends, loved ones.

She reached her hotel at New York and headed straight to her office. All the staff greeted her on her way in. Everyone respected her at her workplace not only because she was the CEO but because she treated every employee with respect.

“Ma’am, kindly get changed. You don’t want to be late at your mother in law’s birthday party” Ruby said with a roll of her eyes.

“MY EX IN-LAWS!” Regina exclaimed with irritation in her voice “and you can call me Regina when we are alone Ruby”

“NO. I am not your friend while I am working. Not until my shift is over”

Regina smiled at her and stared at the extra dress she had bought just for the party. She requested to lock the room while she changed her dress.

“How long do you think I’ll have to keep doing this. Do you think I’ll be like this even when I turn 60?”

Ruby slightly smiled “When you are 60, she will probably be 100. All the great food in the world can’t keep her healthy at that age and keep ordering you. But God, she really is an annoying bitch”

“That was rude of you but very refreshing to hear” Regina laughed while putting on her dress. “Do you think she will approve?” she asked turning towards Ruby, putting on a very worried smile on her face and a very pretty blue dress that stopped just 2 inches above her knees.

“Have she ever given her approval at anything you wear or do? And why do you even care?” Ruby was already irritated with Sheila Locksley and her demands.

“You know how she is. Just tell me this – is this appropriate for the event or should I wear the black one?” Regina asked.

“You are looking very pretty and no you don’t have to change.” she winked

Regina stared at herself in the mirror. "Why did you even agree to this clause? Attending the birthday party of your former mother in law is absurd, even though it was a part of the agreement” Ruby asked.

“If I didn’t agree to this agreement, I never would have gotten a divorce,” she said adjusting her buttons.

“That’s true. I thought it got over when your father in law passed away but that witch took his place. This is a huge mess. “Ruby said closing the door to the office, Regina followed her. She was not looking forward to the evening.

“Is that Miss Mills? “one of the reporters ran towards the car, readying the camera to not miss the shot of the infamous ex daughter in law of the Locksley’s.

“She is here!” shouted one of the guy. Everyone ran towards her vehicle to take her picture. Ruby got out and along with some security personals at the building blocked her from the reporters and escorted her inside the building.

She walked towards her ex-mother in law. Her walk very slow and she was hesitant to reach first, but if she didn’t she would be insulted again. _Why am I doing this?_ Regina thought to herself. “Happy birthday,” she said going for a hug.

Sheila Locksley held her shoulders, adorned by a fake smile “oh Regina! You are here. Look at you looking very pretty” she said eyeing her up and down. “How is your father dear? Is he well? “she asked taking her away from the people.

“Yes! He is doing great. “

“He must be busy as the representative of the party”

“I suppose” she replied putting her best fake smile. She just wanted this conversation to end and leave the building.

Sheila eyed at her again, making her very uncomfortable. “Excuse me, I have to attend to other guests. Make yourself comfortable” saying this she left.

Regina looked around the room. There were not many people she knew. She was not very social when she was married, she did not meet these high profile people. She was busy impressing her in-laws and making her presence worth.

Just then Robin’s eye met hers. He excused himself from the group and came towards her. “Good to see you here after all this time”

He was still charming but she was never attracted to him. She held herself with confidence and spoke “I doubt that’s true”

He laughed “when you asked for the hotel that was going under as the alimony, I thought you were an idiot. Then I read the article about it becoming the best. I was shocked, I never knew you could do it, Regina”

Regina scoffed and gave a forced smile “you never tried knowing me while we were married, how would you have known if I was capable of doing it or not” 

“Good for you. I heard you are opening a branch in New Jersey and one in Cuba. So you are going international now”

“I guess you really didn’t know me. By the way, why aren’t you married already?”

“Pardon? Are you showing an interest in me? “Robin asked smiling wickedly.

She huffed “Once she has a new daughter in law, she will stop inviting me “

“Well yes. But you know my mother, she will have you stand side by side. She will not leave you be” he took a step forward, stepping very close to her " And even if I get married, will you be happy to see me and stop meeting me with this gloomy face? “

Regina stared at him with hatred filled in her eyes. He laughed again “you and your endless charm, sour-faced as ever”

“You asked for a divorce because you had met the love of your life, what is this non-sense now,” she asked in a low voice, not to grab any attention. She was tired of being pulled in this mess.

He just smiled and pointing towards the buffet said “come let us have a meal together”

“Get out of my way. You are making me uncomfortable” Regina whispered. 

“I am just trying to be a friend,” he said and left her in the spot.

She huffed and left the building without being noticed.

Regina was in her car, going back home. Ruby was on the front seat while Steven was driving. Her iPad was open in front of her **“Miss Regina Mills attends party again this year”** read the headline. News travel so fast these days. She rolled down her window and turned her attention towards the street. “Steven, has dad called you today?” she asked her driver.

“Yes, he was getting tired of being in the office so he asked me to meet him at the park in the evening” he replied with a smile in his face.

“Have dad been to Central Park before?”

“Yes, we went there when we were in high school and in college. It was our hang out spot. Before he got into politics, life was very simple you know. We got to go wherever we wanted to.” Regina always enjoyed listening to Steven speak about her dad and their old tales “and you are just like your dad, you know. You both like simple things in life, you want to experience simple things but the situation doesn’t allow you to.”

“Do you want to visit the park now?” he asked again hopeful.

Regina smiled softly “No, I have had enough photos taken today and besides I have to wake up early for the flight tomorrow”

“When is your flight to Cuba? “he asked.

“Get me at 6.30 in the morning, I’ll have enough time to go through the presentation after the security check” she replied.

Nodding he drove towards her apartment. Tomorrow was a big day for her, they were going to sign the land for the new hotel in Cuba but hell, it was going to be tiring. When was her life not tiring anyway?

*****

Cuba was her first international trip and solely arranged by her own hard-earned money. Emma had been planning this trip for a long time now. This was a destination which was unexplored by many people, the city’s natural beauty was still intact and she didn’t want to miss out on this opportunity.

Emma had worked very hard and earned a managerial position in her last job. She used all her saving for this trip yet she couldn’t hide the smile from her face as she strolled around the city, taking pictures of the locals going about their daily lives, with her old black and white film camera. While strolling through the backstreets of Cuba, she stumbled upon a huge empty house. She quietly let herself through the open gate and wandered inside to find a lush, expensive backyard. The house was really huge but the green garden was what stole her attention. She took pictures of the scene before her, a huge smile adorning her face.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” a man said from behind, entering the path.

“Yes, it’s really beautiful” Emma managed to say smiling slightly “Oh! I am sorry for entering your place without permission Sir” she added an apology to the old man.

“It’s okay my friend. This place will be sold in some days and it’s just an old garden anyway” he said sitting on the chair.

“It may be old but you have maintained it quite well, sir,” Emma said astonished by the beautiful garden.

“Well, it was my wife’s garden. The love began here and was completed here. This is the only thing I have of her”

Emma starred at the garden for a long time “If you don’t mind, can I ask you something?” she questioned. When the old man nodded she asked “Why are you selling this place? I mean, you said this was your wife’s garden, don’t you want to keep it for yourself?”

The man laughed “You are a very kind person, my friend. I do understand what you mean, and don’t worry the company who is buying this estate has promised to keep this garden as it is.”

Emma smiled looking at the man. She looked around the garden again and took a deep breath. She was someone who found joy and beauty in even the smallest thing.

*****

“Excuse me, it’s very dangerous to text while you are driving?” Ruby told the driver, worry grazing her face. The driver started talking on the phone ignoring her words.

“Excuse me, sir! Can you keep your phone down?” Ruby told sternly?

“I had told you to get a responsible driver. We don’t want to get in trouble while in another country” Regina informed from the backseat, also focusing on her presentation.

“Yes, I was told he was okay. Don’t worry we will get another driver while returning” Ruby assured her.

Ruby was very annoyed with the driver who was still talking on the phone, and sure enough, he nearly hit a pedestrian walking on the road and swerved the car. It slammed into the café right at the roadside. A café where Emma happened to be sitting, it missed her by an inch. Luckily Emma was fine, but her camera wasn’t. The viewer and the lens of the camera were slightly damaged.

Ruby turned around her seat to check on Regina “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Regina was shocked at what happened just now “What the hell Ruby! Couldn’t you have checked before hiring this driver” she was angry, she was furious. Regina looked up and saw a blonde woman who was nearly hit. Her shirt was ruined with whatever she was drinking before the accident happened.

“I think you should go and check on her” Regina ordered worrying about the woman.

“Hey! Are you okay?” Ruby asked as soon as she came face to face with Emma.

“I am, but I think my camera is broken,” she said focusing more on her camera.

“Are you American?” Ruby asked looking at her again carefully. She nodded unable to say anything else “It’s the accent” Ruby added with a worried smile. “I am sorry; actually it was my driver’s fault. Why don’t you tell me the model number we will compensate it with a new model?” Ruby asked while taking out her phone.

Emma refused “It’s okay, you can go”

“Pardon?” Ruby asked again.

Emma smiled “I don’t need any compensation. You can go, you are blocking the traffic” she said pointing towards the other vehicles.

“At least give me your number. We will try to do something about it.” When Emma did not answer she added “You should try to understand our situation as well”

Ruby was astonished when Emma denied the proposition and the money. Anyone would have jumped at such a chance.

“It is really okay. This camera cannot be replaced. It’s a gift from when I was born, memories cannot be replaced can it?” she asked.

Ruby looked back at the car. She didn’t know what to do. The position of the car was actually blocking the traffic and pedestrian were shouting.

“I think we should move out of the vehicle, just take my card and give me a call when you are back in the US? Will you?” Ruby said handing over her card to Emma. Emma nodded while Ruby rushed back inside the car.

Regina was staring at the duo from inside the car. As soon as Ruby returned she questioned “What happened? What did She say?”

“Well, she is fine but she refused any compensation. She said the camera was a gift.”

Regina stared at the woman, “So?? She didn’t want anything from us? How about compensating with money?” she questioned.

“I have handed her my card. If she calls, we will try to settle it, don’t worry” she said before relaxing on her seat.

“Strange. Why wouldn’t she take the offer?” Regina questioned herself and stared out of the window.


	2. Emma Swan

Regina was bored in her room, she had the meeting with the owner of the estate tomorrow and she was all prepared with the presentation. She went out in the balcony and looked around the city. Cuba was a very chaotic yet beautiful city, unexplored by many tourists but never the less she knew that it would not take much time for the tourism industry to bloom here.

As she didn’t have much to do, she decided to take a nap and so, she took the sleeping pills. Just as she was readying herself in a comfortable bed, she noticed a postcard on her nightstand. The beautiful sunset of the famous El Malecon beach was displayed; the ocean water, the orange hue to the sky, the city at the far end – it was a mesmerizing sight. Something about the sunset attracted her.

She had the afternoon flight tomorrow after the meeting and she didn’t know if she would be coming back to Cuba soon. She looked at the time, she had enough time to take a trip to the beach and get back before dinner. She dialled Ruby’s number “Ruby, what are you doing?” she asked.

 _“I’m in the middle of something. Why?_ ” Ruby replied over the phone.

“Tell me what you are doing?” Regina asked curiously.

_“Well, I came out to have some beer. Why do you ask?”_

“Alone?” Regina asked astonished.

“ _Alone now, but I’m going to pick up a guy now. Tell me why did you call me”_

“What do you think about going to the Malecon beach with me?”

 _Ruby sighed “Malecon beach is a romantic place where one should go with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Why would I go there with you_?”

Regina was annoyed with her answer “What kind of secretary are you?”

_“It’s true that I’m your secretary but there is no need to spend time with you after work, is there?” she laughed._

“You seem very excited on your own when I’m bored” Regina sounded upset.

_“It's fine to feel bored sometimes, you are always busy. Enjoy this feeling”_

“Is it okay if you lose your job?” She threatened. Regina was not serious obviously, she was only bored and wanted a company.

 _“HEY!” exclaimed Ruby. “You are the one who never accepted my resignation. I know you love me and you will not fire me. Now go have fun on your own”_ saying this Ruby disconnected the call.

Regina huffed and sat on the bed. Totally forgetting that she took the pills, she decided to go visit the beach on her own.

 _Why do I need company? I can do this on my own._ Regina encouraged herself. She called the manager of the hotel she was staying in and requested them to arrange a vehicle to take her to the beach. 

**********

The taxi the hotel had arranged for her seemed like a zillion year old, it broke down on the way to the beach. _Why were all bad things happening to her today_? She complained.

The driver apologised and told her to take the ferry instead as it will take her shorter time to reach the destination.

She took a long walk to the beach after getting down from the crowded ferry. She had a long way to go and she was tired, also her choice of footwear did not help her. Had she knew she had to walk so much she would have abandoned her four inches heels and worn a comfortable shoe. Also, on the way, she noticed that her purse and phone were missing. _Must have left it on the ferry_. She was so tired that all she did gaped in disbelief at the events happening with her today. With no other option, she continued on to the beach.

As she came across a group of tourists, street musicians sitting along a wall overlooking the water, she decided to stop. This was it. This was the place from where she would be witnessing the beautiful sunset. She sat on the wall and looked at the scene in front of her. The city on the other side of the water looked very beautiful. The sky was hued with slight orange light. It was a very peaceful sight.

Sometime later her sight started to blur, she could not focus. She fought to stay awake as the sleeping pill began to catch up with her. Just as she tipped forward, losing her battle with the sleep, someone grabbed her in time. Regina was sitting at the edge of the wall, had the person not grabbed her she would have fallen from the height.

Regina stared at the woman unfocused. She slurred that she is sleepy and fell asleep on her shoulder. Emma was helpless to do anything with Regina fast asleep beside her.

***********

Regina stirred coming back from her sleep, still leaning on Emma, as the sun began to set on the horizon. She looked up at her sleepily for a moment, comprehending her position and trying to recognise the face before her. Emma stared back at her and their eyes locked, as Regina realized their position, faces only inches apart, she backed away immediately. 

Her speech shuddered “I am sorry; do you need something?” she asked.

“Do I need anything?” Emma repeated the question confused.

“I mean, why was I leaning on you?” she questioned, feeling confused and embarrassed at the same time.

“Hey…Hey. Let me explain just so you don’t get any wrong ideas. Actually, you fell asleep an hour ago, you almost fell while dozing off, so I had to catch you” she explained.

Regina stared at her, trying to comprehend the situation. _Stupid of me to have the pills and come here alone_ – she murmured to herself.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked. She only got a nod from her as a response.

As Emma slipped slowly to get off the wall and leave, she heard the woman gasps loudly. She stared at the woman in front of her, clad in a red dress, short dark hair; Emma concentrated at her features, while Regina stared at the scene before her. The sunset was really beautiful, more beautiful than the picture at the hotel. “I guess it really wasn’t a scam” Emma heard the woman say. She was looking at the sunset and there was a slight smile on her face.

“Yes, it is really beautiful,” Emma said watching the beautiful woman instead of the sunset.

“Hey, I’ll take my leave, “Emma said grabbing Regina’s attention.

Regina turned towards Emma; when she closely looked at her she recognised her from the morning’s accident. Unable to say anything about it she simply thanked her for helping her not fall from the height. Emma smiled and moved away from the wall.

Smiling to herself, Regina looked back at the sunset and the ocean again. She thought about her hectic, politics-heavy life back home. Flashes of her life, her wedding, her divorce, her agreement with the in-laws everything appeared before her. Everything was a mess back in the US but she didn’t want to think about it now. She wanted to relax, she wanted to feel at peace and yes, the view in front of her brought exactly that.

**********

“Hey, you still here? “Emma questioned, more like exclaimed when she saw her again at the same spot. Regina smiled at her, getting off the wall finally “Yes, it is very peaceful here. I just got lost.”

“Can’t complain. This city itself is like a fairy tale and the people here makes it more easy and beautiful”

They both leaned against the wall and stared at the musicians, they were playing a beautiful piece, tourists surrounding them completely.

Regina laughed “Well, it’s just my first day here and apart from this moment, I don’t think I have had a good day” 

“Oh!” Emma exclaimed, “that is sad, but I hope the rest of your stay here goes better than today.”

As they didn’t have much to say Emma said her goodbye for the second time that night. As she was leaving, Regina called her out again “wait!”

Emma turned to look at her.

“I need your help,” Regina said a little hesitant.

“yes?” 

“I am sorry; I don’t know your name,” she asked, with a little frown on her forehead.

“It’s Emma. Emma Swan”

“I am Regina,” she said “actually, I wanted to ask if you have money?” she asked a little more hesitant than before.

Emma laughed loudly “sorry? You want money?” 

“While on my way here, I lost my purse and my phone. I must have left in on the ferry or I don’t really know. I have to get back to the hotel and I don’t have cash on me” She answered a little too fast. 

“You are too adorable; you know that right” Emma replied with a hearty laugh but she was too late when she realised what she said. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean that” she corrected immediately, feeling a lot stupid.

“You mean I am not adorable?” Regina teased, getting a blush from Emma in return. “Emma!! I was only teasing” she corrected, she couldn’t hide her smile while Emma’s cheeks turned red “So, do you have money?” she repeated her question again.

“Yes, I have. But why don’t we do one thing? I am heading the same way so I’ll drop you till the entrance of the beach; you will be able to get a taxi from there” she suggested.

Regina nodded and as soon as she took the first step she winced in pain. She looked down to check on her feet, it was swollen and a small blister had appeared on her left foot. Emma noticed it and was a little concern looking at her condition “Why not walk bare-footed?” she suggested.

“Here?” Regina asked looking around. 

“Yes, we have a long way to walk and your feet seemed to be in bad shape. Moreover, I don’t think I can carry you that far” she winked.

“I never asked for you to carry me, Miss Swan” Regina replied in a teasing voice. Regina saw Emma taking off her shoes as well. “If you are hesitant, let’s do it as a team then,” she said holding out her shoes, smiling brightly. Regina laughed and she took off her heels to joined her.

**********

As they walk around, they witness a beautiful street market. Regina noticed her taking pictures. According to Ruby Emma had broken her camera in the accident; feeling a little curious she asked her about the camera. Emma told her that her camera was as old as her, but it still took great pictures. Her father’s friend gave her father this camera so he could take photos of newborn Emma. Practically, Emma had inherited this camera from her dad. 

“It met with an accident today but it works okay, a little messed up but it's fine,” 

Regina only nodded at her. She knew about the incident, she had seen her at that café and that her driver was the cause of the accident but she wished to keep quiet about it; they kept walking the street.

Emma stopped when they got to the main street, as the street was a little dirty she offered to buy Regina some sandals from the street vendor. Regina was hesitant about the idea. In her enthusiasm, Emma grabbed Regina's wrist. The older woman was a little startled, and Emma, realising what she had done dropped her wrist and apologized for being rude. 

“It’s okay Emma. I don’t need the sandal” she said.

“Please, the road is very dirty; trust me you’ll need it”

Regina didn't want to argue so she asked Emma to choose her a pair since she only needed it till she was back at the hotel. Feeling a little overwhelmed, Emma found a pair and held it up nervously. “This?”

Regina accepted them and slide them on. She could see how happy Emma was. She smiled in return “Thank you, and I am sorry for all the trouble. I’ll return you the money once I get back to New York”

“No. it is fine. I am only helping” saying this she started walking towards the street again.

They continued on, on the way, Regina saw a bar, she realised she hasn’t had anything today and was very hungry. She asked Emma if she still had money.

Emma followed the direction of her eyes and smiled “Yes, I have enough to feed you”

They both stopped at the restaurant. As they sat to enjoy some coffee and bread, a salsa performance started at the stage. At first, Regina seemed to be taken aback by the raucous show but later she starts enjoying the performance. When all the audience got up to dance, Emma pulled a shy Regina onto the dance floor. Regina was hesitant, she had never danced in her life, let alone in public. But when Emma smiled at her, asking her to join, she didn't want to say no, she didn't want to disappoint the girl. So, she let herself go for the first time. She took Emma’s outstretched hands, and soon enough they both were dancing and laughing like they haven’t got the care in the world. Regina was really happy at how her day had unfolded.

After a nice cup of coffee and a fun time on the dance floor, they got back on the road and soon enough they were standing at the main gate. As soon as they located a taxi for Regina, they grew a little awkward, they both seemed hesitant to say goodbye.

“Why don’t you give me your number? I’ll contact you so I can pay you back for tonight.” Regina started.

“It’s really fine. Just think of it as a kind gesture made by a fellow American on foreign land” Emma replied. A sly smile on her face.

“You are really kind, you know that right --- Now stop making me beg for it and give me your number,” she asked more sternly.

“It is really not necessary and moreover, it might look like I had an ulterior motive of getting a beautiful lady’s number if I let you pay me back” she joked the last part.

Regina blushed at her words. As she was about to say something, Emma cuts her off. “How long are you staying here for?” she questioned.

“I have my flight tomorrow in the afternoon” Regina replied, she looked at Emma curiously, waiting for her next statement.

“Are you free tomorrow morning? Why don’t you meet me at the same restaurant? --- I think buying me breakfast would make up for everything” Emma suggested. When she didn’t receive any reply from Regina she added “and also, I have to ask you something”

Regina stared at Emma, feeling a fluttery sensation in her stomach “Why don’t you ask me now?” 

“No. I want to refine my question first, then I’ll ask you tomorrow”

She did want to meet her tomorrow, but her priority was her work that needed to be done. That was why she was here in the first place “I might not be able to make it. I don’t know my schedule for tomorrow yet, I have a little work in the morning” she more or less stated. 

“That’s okay. I’ll wait for 30 minutes and leave if you don’t come. Don’t feel too pressured” Emma said.

Emma then puts her in the taxi and waves her off, they both took one last look at each other as Regina rode away. As Emma saw her go, she realized that her heels were still with her in her backpack. 

Both Emma and Regina had big stupid grins on their faces as they thought about the evening they had shared. 


	3. NEW YORK

The next morning, Regina got into a little problem. The owner of the building wanted a written clause added to the contract which stated that the garden will not be altered. It was the same building Emma had visited the other day.

“Didn’t we tell them we were not altering the garden?” she asked Ruby.

“We did ma’am, but only verbally. He wants a written clause. It’s okay we have enough time till we have to get to the airport” Ruby stated. But Regina wasn’t worried about that, she had her mind somewhere else. As she waited for the owner to arrive, she grew anxious. It was getting closer to the time she was supposed to meet Emma at the restaurant. She kept checking her watch.

On the other side of the city, Emma showed up early to the restaurant. She waited for Regina for an hour past the time they had agreed to meet on and when she did not show up, Emma wrote a note and left it on the café’s board and left to catch the ride to the airport.

**********

At the airport, Emma spotted Regina at the check-in counter, but her eyes also landed on Ruby, she recognised her from the accident yesterday. Emma and Regina both noticed each other, but something stopped them from saying anything. As soon as Emma got her tickets, she nodded at the beautiful brunette and took her leave.

She was at the departure when Regina approached her.

“Emma, I am sorry I couldn’t come today” she apologized.

“It's alright. I am glad we meet here at least” she replied, also assuring her that she didn’t wait much longer.

Regina apologetically looked at her “I also knew that we broke your camera in the accident, but I didn’t tell anything. I am sorry”

“It’s is not broken. I will fix it” Emma assured her.

Regina stared at her for some time “Emma, I will ask my secretary to reserve a ticket for you. Think it as my compensation and fly business class with us” Regina suggested.

Emma denied the offer. She explained to her how she had saved her earing for a year and planned this trip and that no matter how uncomfortable the long flight maybe it still will be as part of her journey. Regina looked deeply at her. She considered her reply and wished her a safe journey before taking her leave.

Regina thought back to two hours ago, she had actually shown up to the café just minutes after Emma had left. When she didn’t see her there she left without seeing the note Emma had put up for her. She didn’t think it was necessary to tell her about that. She huffed and got back to the waiting area.

After landing to New York, Emma saw Regina and her secretary at the baggage area. She suddenly remembered the card her secretary had handed her. Emma did a quick internet search for IVY HOTEL and she was a little awed to see Regina Mills as the CEO of the hotel. She also remembered sitting for an interview at this same hotel a month back.

Destiny must have some plans for her because not long after that, her phone rang.

It was a call from IVY HOTEL employee informing her that she passed her final interview. She took the phone away from her ear – shock written all over her face as stared at the phone for a long time. When she saw Regina walk past the window outside the airport, she considered hanging up the call without accepting the job.

What game was fate playing with her?

************

When their fantasy world ended, they had to resume to the real world. The reality that they had a real-life to deal with was far more upsetting then daydreaming about the magical glow of the sunset of Cuba with a stranger.

A month ago, when Emma had applied for the interview at a Consultancy, she had not known where her life would be leading to. She had never forgotten her father’s words that “hard work stays with you longer” and she had continued to strive. She had discussed her previous jobs with the interviewer, who was quite impressed with Emma’s confidence and her experience in management. She was a very practical person, she graduated from college with a major in hotel management but her interest lied in humanitarian work. But she also believed that hotel business could prosper if it was based more on humanities and so she continued to work for various top named hotels.

Back to the present, Emma was continuously thinking about Regina and the fact that she was the CEO of IVY hotel. When she got back home, she directly went to her father’s store. She knew her mother would be there as well. Her parents David Nolan and Mary Margaret were very simple, her father owned a convenience store and her mother was a teacher at a high school. They weren’t well off but their business was enough to feed a family of 4. Her relationship with her parents was warm and loving. Emma also had a brother, Henry, who was in his final year of college.

Emma informed her parents that she got a job at the IVY hotel as their Public Relations Manager and that she had to join in a week’s time. YES!! Emma had accepted the offer. They couldn’t contain their happiness and they were very proud of their eldest. Emma also promised them that she would send them on a trip to Cuba with her savings, someday.

************  
  


“So, where is my gift from Cuba” said August keeping the tray of food on the table. 

August Booth, Emma’s best friend had invited her to his restaurant for dinner the same night.

“Yes Emma, where are our gifts?” Elsa added sitting on the adjacent seat. Elsa was one of their closest friends.

“There isn’t any. Sorry” Emma replied sheepishly.

“Seriously? You didn’t get us anything” Elsa asked making faces, while August mixed the drinks for the three.

“Actually, I planned to buy you one but I had to use it on someone,” she said, flashes of her evening from Cuba came to her thoughts.

Looking at his friend’s smile, August asked “You spent it on a woman, didn’t you?” a smirk forming on his face.

Emma chocked on her drink “Stop it August. I didn’t spend it on any woman”

“So you have a girl now?” Elsa asked, a little annoyed than surprised.

“No guys. Stop!” she laughed “and by the way, I have got good news” she added to change the topic. “I GOT A JOB. And guess where Els?” she said directing directly to the girl.

“No way!” she exclaimed, excitement all over her face. August was confused “What?”

“You got the job at IVY?” she asked again. When Emma nodded, she jumped from her seat to hug her best friend.

“OMG. We will be working together. Tell me you got into the PR?” she asked. 

“Actually. You are going to be under me” she saw the slow grin forming on her face. The three friends cheered for Emma’s new job and continued with their talks.

Later that same night, Emma and Elsa, sitting at the park, discussed the office, their work but Emma was curious about Regina Mills, and who better to ask than her best friend. 

“Hey, about the CEO, Miss Mills” she started, taking her friend’s attention “is she a curious type?” she added.

“Curious? What do you mean?”

“Does she like to wander around on her own? Without her secretary…?”

“How would I know that?” Elsa answered “but as much as I have seen or heard about her, she wouldn’t do that”

“Why?” Emma asked.

“She is the Ice Princess; she wouldn’t do anything without her secretary” 

“Ice Princess?” Emma asked, her curiosity growing more.

“She never smiles. I can understand though, she has lived such a hard life, she has no personal life. Anyone in her place would be like that” Elsa stated, her eyes wandering at the people in front of them.

“and why is that?” Emma asked again. Her curiosity had reached its peak now. She was never interested in any gossip or anyone like she was for this particular brunette.

“Aren’t you the curious type now? You were never interested in other people’s life so maybe that is why you don’t know about her either” Elsa, grinned at her.

“Tell me more” 

Looking at her pleading, Elsa said: “Don’t you know about her dad, Henry Mills?”

“What? The politician, Henry Mills? He is her dad?”

“Yes. She went around with him during the political events, then she became the daughter-in-law of Locksley’s. When her husband cheated on her, she got IVY hotel as the alimony from divorce. There are always reports and blogs on her every other day” she said “Looking at all those, I guess her life really sucks” she briefly explained Regina’s life also feeling a little sad for her boss.

***********

Getting out of her yellow bug, she stared at the hotel in front. _So, this was it. This was where she was going to be working. Sh_ e sighed with a smile on her face. As she was about to enter the large glass door, she saw Regina Mills getting inside the hotel office. Emma panicked and turned around, to hide her face.

_“Why am I avoiding her? I saved her life”_ Emma said loudly to herself, she straightened her back and went inside with confidence.

Regina Mills got to the stage for the introductory speech. Everyone clapped, there were around 150-200 people at the hall; some new and some old employees of the hotel.

As Regina started her speech, Emma hides her face, feeling a little hesitant to look directly at her. She didn’t want to be seen, maybe later, but not now.

“First of all, I want to thank you all for accepting the offer and taking the hand of IVY hotel” she started. “We respect your values and I hope you will help us improve the value of IVY as well. On behalf of the hotel—“Regina abruptly stopped speaking. Throughout the speech her eyes wandered around the new faces, she was happy to see the new prominent members of her company but as soon as her eyes landed on the front tables, she saw a familiar face, the face that has been haunting her mind for the past week, Emma’s face.

Everyone stared at her, she flattered long enough for everyone to notice the long awkward silence. Emma tried not making eye contact but she eventually gave in and smiled at her nervously.

Regina regained her equilibrium and continued her speech, looking directly at Emma she concluded: “We sincerely welcome you”. Emma smile widened, catching her message.

Once Regina got back to her cabin, she asked Ruby to get the cover letter and resumes on all the new recruits.

“Did you recognise that new recruit from Cuba?” Ruby asked handing over the files. Regina did not respond to her and kept searching for that one name.

**“ _Emma Swan”_** she read.

So she was 28 years old. Just 4 years younger than her, not bad. She read the small essay she had attached about growing up in a middle-class family in New York and helping her father in his business, growing up. She stated how she would spend all her free time at the park, just like her dad. A smile graced her face as she read through her essay.

She was really different. Emma Swan was really different.

************

Emma got introduced to her team, Elsa was there as well to welcome her with a huge smile. All the members of her team seemed friendly. Well, she couldn’t wait to start working with new people.

Emma was taught about the company, her work, how to work the copy machines, where the break room was—everything one has to know about the office.

During the break hour, Regina spotted Emma talking animatedly with someone on phone.

“Who do you think is making her smile so brightly?” Regina asked Ruby, who was just behind her.

Ruby stared at Emma for a little longer, with a suspicious tone she said “Based on the hunch, it’s probably her boyfriend --- or maybe a girlfriend”

Regina eyed Ruby with an annoyed face “Your hunch is always wrong” she stated.

“My hunch is correct when it’s about dating. It’s someone she loves” Ruby stated confidently.

“Ruby. If I ask her who was she talking to, will I sound pathetic?” Regina asked.

“Not a good idea,” Ruby said and pulled her out of the room. Regina huffed and got dragged along.

************

Regina got very busy with an international conference and by the time she left office, it was close to midnight. The city was quiet during that hour, there were very fewer people on the road and the breeze was very chilli. On her ride back home, she asked her driver, Steven, to stop the car at the park.

Reading Emma’s essay stirred something in her, she was curious as to feel the cold breeze of the park at that hour. It had been so long since she went there, she was scared of being seen there by the paparazzi but today she had a different kind of confidence in her.

While Steven stayed inside the car, she got out and went to sit at the bench. There were just a handful of people at the other side of the park. She stared at the scene and a smile graced her face. She remembered how Emma had mentioned about the park being the quietest during the night, how you could close the eyes and feel the breeze from the trees, how the wind sets your soul free.

She was witnessing a different part of New York today.

“Miss Mills?” she heard a familiar voice behind her. As she turned to look, it was Emma. She cringed at having been caught there.

Emma was surprised when she saw the familiar figure at her favourite spot. As they stood face to face, no words came out. There was a long, awkward silence. They just stared at each other, Emma with a slight smile and Regina cross held her arm, she did this when she was nervous. It was very weird for them – as they had met as friend’s just a week back in Cuba and now they were standing in front of each other as a boss and the employee. “I was hoping to meet you soon, but didn’t expect this soon,” Emma said with a slight smile.

“You wanted to see me?” Regina asked.

“I was worried that the friend I made on the other side of the world, was the CEO of my new workplace”

“I was taken aback as well when I saw you there” she replied.

“I don’t want you to think that I helped you in Cuba because I knew who you were and that beautiful evening we spend was all planned from my end. It wasn’t,” she said a little worried.

“Please stop worrying,” Regina said with a smile “I am usually not good at judging people but I know that’s not you. You are very kind and that’s what made you help me in the first place”

Emma smiled, the whole conversation was very awkward. Regina noticed that she was still in her work clothes. “Didn’t you go back home after work?” she asked a little curious.

“No, I had some personal work and I thought of visiting here before going back home” Emma stated coolly while she nodded her head. “ _Personal work”_ , Regina thought about the break hour when she saw her talking on the phone. “ _Maybe she went to see her lover?”_ , _“Why am I even curious?_ ” she mentally slapped herself, breaking the thought.

“Do you want to have ice cream?” Emma asked breaking the silence and pointing towards the ice cream vendor at the end.

“Now?” she hesitated, “I think it’s too late to have ice cream. I don’t want to catch a cold and you shouldn’t either” Regina said with an authority in her voice.

“Ice creams taste the best at night. Come, try with me” Emma stated with enthusiasm in her voice. She then grabbed Regina’s wrist but she let it go as memories of Cuba and how she had grabbed her wrist came in her mind. Regina smirked looking at her guilty expression and left for the ice cream vendor.

Feeling a little hesitant, Emma followed her. Regina realised that she does have her purse with her. She turned towards Emma and asked, “Do you have money?”

Emma laughed and nodded her head.

They spent a little time together while constantly being eyed by Regina’s driver. Steven had a playful smirk in his face. It had been a long time since he had since her this happy and comfortable.

It was time for her to leave. Emma dropped her till her car door and before she got inside curiosity got the better of her.

“Who were you talking to today during lunch hour?” she asked.

“Huh?” Emma was confused. She thought about her lunch break and when she remembered who she meant a huge grin appeared on her face “Ah! That was the woman I love the most”

Emma saw how Regina was trying to hide her disappointment “Oh. You have a girlfriend then?” she asked with a low voice.

“Girlfriend?” Emma asked “I haven’t had a girlfriend in years. I am not dating anyone”

“But you said just now- “Regina was confused “the phone, the woman you love” she broke the sentence. Emma laughed loudly looking at her “That was my mother, she is the woman I love the most” she stated.

“Mother? Who gets this happy talking to their mother?” Regina more like questioned herself than Emma.

“Well, she was talking about what food she would be preparing during dinner, and food really brings out my smile,” Emma said trying to hide her giggle. Looking at her flustered reaction, Emma stated that she is cute but she stopped abruptly, not wanting to sound anymore disrespectful as the lady was her boss.

Regina laughed aloud and got inside her car, calling a “Goodnight” behind her.


	4. The Scandal - I

A week past by as Emma got very busy getting to know her work and getting familiar with the various important individual of the company. She also adapted very quickly with her team, they were supportive and their ideas spoke some much about their capability. She understood why this hotel was the best.

On the other hand, Regina Mills was busy with the new hotel project which was getting inaugurated in New Jersey next month. She was in and out of the city for the project often.

One particular Thursday evening, Regina got summoned by her mother, Cora Mills. Cora was a very tough lady who measured her life by wealth and fame and who loved to control her daughter’s life. She wished to live her life through her only daughter Regina Mills but Regina had understood her ways when she was forcefully married off to Robin. Since then Regina had tried her best to avoid her mother. When her divorce was finalised, instead of staying at her parent’s, she got herself an apartment at the other side of the city.

“You went to Cuba?” asked Henry Mills, both father and daughter sat on the living area sipping their favourite tea.

“Yes. I had to attend some event"

“You must be even busy with the hotel opening in New Jersey” Henry asked “take care of your health and eat well, you look skinny” he added noticing how tired she looked.

Regina smiled and nodded a yes. Her dad was a very warm person and he loved her dearly. He had regretted taking the decision to marry her off at such a young age but things had settled between the two and they shared a lovely relationship now.

“All she got from the divorce is that hotel business, “Cora said entering the room “How busy could she get”

“Cora could you not say that” he told her raising his voice.

“Whatever I am telling is the truth. If you don’t want to accept you may leave the room “she informed her husband with a scoff.

“Regina is home after such a long time, you will not let us live in peace for a moment right” saying that he got off the couch and went out the room fuming. Regina was already irritated with her mother, she wanted to leave as soon as possible “Why did you call me here?”

“Did something happened at your mother in law birthday party?” Cora asked.

“First of all stop calling her my mother in law, I am no longer related to her”

“Just answer me. Did something happen?”

“No, nothing happened. Why?” she turned to look at her mother “did you call me here just to ask that?” 

“If nothing happened then why did she call me again to meet her. That woman is bothering me so much” Cora scoffed.

Regina looked at her mother, disbelieve and concern in her face “Why do you have to agree to whatever she says” she asked.

“Robin divorced you saying he is in love with someone else, but we haven’t received any news about the marriage” Cora said sipping her tea “Are you sure, this relationship cannot be mended again?”

“Why are you like this?” Regina asked irrigation all over her face “Why can’t you accept the fact that he cheated on me and I was in an unhappy marriage?”

“I am not cold-hearted like you Regina, I still care about Robin” Cora screamed.

Regina’s eyes were red with anger, she couldn’t believe she was her mother, her real mother. She took her purse and before she left the house she asked “Mom, have I done anything to offend anyone? Ever since dad got in politics, I couldn’t even yawn at ease. And once I was married off, I had to be careful not to breathe loudly. Even now I am working hard…. But you wouldn’t understand this right. “Regina huffed, she was a little breathless with all the screaming.

When her mother didn’t respond, she left the house. The loud closing of the door could be heard.

That same evening, Cora met Sheila at a quiet coffee house. Sheila informed her that she wished to see Regina and Robin together again and wanted her help to do so. Cora was delighted to hear this and agreed with the plan. She also informed her that she already had a mother-daughter talk this evening regarding the same.

Cora had no idea that she was being used by the woman in front of her. Sheila wanted the two together just because Henry Mills was running for the office head this election season, which would be beneficial for her and her side illegal activities. Unaware of all these, Cora agreed to the plan and assured her that she will get them together.

**********

Emma’s team had planned for a team get- together that same evening. Her colleague, John had forced her into drinking a special shot which Emma happily took. Despite Elsa’s attempt to stop her many times, she was adorably drunk by the end of the evening.

As Emma tried to make her way home, it started to rain heavily. She looked around with her half-open eyes, people were running, some trying to open their umbrella, some trying to hide under the bus stop shed. She smiled, her steps were unsteady, her focus not clear but she just continued walking in the rain, feeling the drops all over her face. She was very drunk tonight.

Regina drove her vehicle out of the office’s parking area. She sometimes hated the New York rain but she was also relieved when she realised that it was close to midnight and that she would not have to spend the next 1 hour or so in the traffic. As she was crossing the red light, something suddenly caught her eyes. She used her wiper to clear the rainwater and focused on the figure, just to be sure _. Yes, it was Emma_. Forcing a sigh and with a negative nod of her head, she moved her vehicle closer to the sidewalk and honked _._ She honked again and again, until Emma stopped to look at the noise.

Realising who it was, Emma couldn’t contain her happiness “Miss Mills. You got off late today?” she asked nearly diving her headfirst through Regina’s car window.

Regina was so unimpressed with Emma at that moment. “You seem very drunk today. Why don’t you get in? I will drop you home” to which Emma agreed and happily got inside the vehicle.

“Was it a team get together?” she asked while her eyes were on the road.

“Yes. I drank so much. My team’s tolerance is so high; I couldn’t compete” While saying so she unzipped her tie. _Yes, you heard it right. She.unzipped.her.tie._

“What the hell!” Regina exclaimed, her eyes contemplated between looking at the road and looking at the tie “Did you attach a zipper on your tie?”

Emma nodded with an adorable drunk smile and showed her the tie… _Up, down, up-down._

“I don’t know how to tie a necktie and they sell this at the market these days”

 _Damn, she was a cute drunk_ Regina thought, a smile grazing her face.

By the time they reached her apartment, Emma was asleep.

“Emma” she called her “Emma. Wake up”

She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She looked a little better than before. “Oh! We reached” she blinked and cleared her eyes “Thank you so so much,” she said, her speech was slow and slurring.

“I am just repaying you for helping me in Cuba, don’t worry,” she said with a tight smile.

“Look. It stopped raining. What a relief” Emma said taking her head out of the vehicle through the window and looking up at the sky. Emma in her own world started clapping. Regina could see some passer-by giving her a look.

Regina huffed and pulled her inside “Emma. Behave!” she said a little louder. Emma placed her forefinger on her lips and pouted. With that face, how could she scold her? Regina contemplated scolding her looking at that adorable pout.

“Oh wait. I have something” Emma said breaking her time out and pulling a small lollipop from her pocket.

“Lollipop?”

“Yes. Eat this while driving and you will not be sleepy on you way back” she said opening the wrapper for her and getting it closer to her mouth. As Regina realised what Emma was doing, her eyes got wider and she shifted further back towards her side of the door. 

“Say ahhh” Emma said getting closer and almost putting it inside her mouth.

Regina panicked “Put it my hand. Put it in my hand “she repeated.

“Is it because it came out of my pocket? Do you think its dirty?” Emma pouted.

“I will eat it when I am home” But Emma didn’t want no for an answer, she successfully placed the sweet inside her mouth while Regina reluctantly took it in.

When Emma took off towards her building gate, Regina stood stunned inside her vehicle, with a lollipop hanging in her mouth. _I hope she really doesn’t remember this tomorrow_ she said in her head.

As she drove off, she pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and started laughing.

**********

When Emma woke up in the morning, she recalled the event of last night. She hesitated to go to the office today, she knew she was getting fired for her last night’s behaviour but she couldn’t take leave either as it was her 1st week of joining the company.

When she reached her bay, she saw her team members, holding their head, distraction in their face. Everyone was hungover. 

“Emma, “John called her from the other side “I forgot to inform you yesterday, you have a meeting with the CEO in 20 minutes”

Emma's face grew pale as soon as she heard her colleague “Interview with the CEO? Whaa- What do you mean you forgot?”

“The CEO interviewing new recruits is a tradition” someone from the other side spoke.

John came to sit next to her “I wanted to tell you yesterday during the dinner, but we got so drunk and I forgot.”

Emma was not ready for this _. I am surely getting fired_ , she said to herself and banged her head down on the table.

**********

Emma sat face to face with Regina in her office. She couldn’t stare her in the eyes. While she was embarrassed, Regina was controlling to hold back her laugh.

“Are you adjusting well in the office?” the brunette asked her employee in a little strict voice.

“Yes,” she said softly, so soft that even she couldn’t hear her own words.

“Sorry. Can you speak a little louder?” Regina asked. Her head was hung low so she couldn’t see Regina trying to hide her grin.

“Yes. I am adjusting well” she said a little louder. Regina was loving this moment. She thought about messing with her a little more.

“Do you find me uncomfortable?”

Emma raises her head to look at her boss.

“You are very different from yesterday,” Regina added without waiting for her reply.

“Miss Mills, I was a little drunk yesterday. I am sorry” there was hesitation in her voice.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Ah! You must have a hangover” Regina said a little excited “Wait, I have something for you” she got to her desk and took out an apple “Here. This is the best for hangover” she held out the fruit to Emma.

“No. No. I am fine” Emma was more embarrassed, she recalled feeding her the lollipop. Sweat was forming over her forehead and she was suffocating in her blazer. As she adjusted her necktie, she heard her boss say “Oh. Is it the tie with a zipper?”

Emma coughed --- once --- twice. Unable to control it she aimed for the water at the table.

It was becoming harder for Regina to contain her laughter, she longingly looked at Emma while she drank the water.

“I don’t know how to apologize,” Emma said clearing her throat, embarrassment dripping from her voice.

“You don’t have to apologize. If you are uncomfortable, you can do me a favour” 

Emma looked at her hopefully “Yes. Please tell me. I’ll do anything you say”

Regina thought about it “Come eat Ice cream with me." 

Emma stared at her, not believing at the words coming out of her boss's mouth.

“I have been wanting to eat ice cream at that new store in the city - This weekend. How about this weekend? I will come to pick you up at your apartment” Regina asked.

**********

That following weekend, Emma stood at the gate waiting for Regina’s car. She went for a casual attire this time – her black skinny jeans, brown boots, a red leather jacket and her beanie. This was the first time after Cuba they were meeting like this. _“Was this a date?_ ” she thought _“Nah. She just wanted company for ice cream”_ Emma laughed thinking how someone can be so strict and so adorable at the same time.

When Regina arrived, Emma looked very nervous and uncomfortable. Regina was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. She had a black baseball cap on to hide her face. This was the first time Emma was seeing her in casuals, and man, she could pull off any style.

They were about to have their best time ahead.

**********

While on their way back home from the ice cream store, Regina let Emma drive the car and she settled for the passenger seat.

“Thank you for coming with me” she said resting her head on the seat and looking outside of the window. Emma hummed with a smile on her face. She concentrated on the road ahead while Regina closed her eyes.

“Emma. You must be feeling strange that your boss begged you to eat ice cream with her. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable” she said staring at her.

“You don’t have to be” her voice was soft. “I was also thinking, if I had worked somewhere different and we didn’t have any connection, I would have been able to make you laugh just like I did in Cuba without considering other things”

Regina knew what she meant. She smiled and turned towards her “It must bother you that I am your boss right?”

“It must be awkward for you that I am your employee right?” Emma questioned her in return.

Regina thought about it “No. Not really”

“Then it doesn’t bother me either” and they both started laughing.

Right before getting down off the vehicle, Emma asked Regina to hand over her phone. While she got her phone out from her purse, Emma quickly wrote a number on her own palm. She clicked the picture of the number and smiled. When Regina started at it confused Emma said “It’s my number. I know you will not be comfortable with me knowing yours. But mine number is a worthless one, without having a catch “she said with so much genuineness in her voice. “I hope I get a call from you someday” she added.

**********

The next morning, while Regina attended a meeting regarding the new hotel, her phone started to ring. It was from Ruby.

“I am in the middle of a meeting Ruby. This better be important” she said in a low voice.

“Check the link I just sent you”

“Not now Ruby. I am in a meeting.” But Ruby cut her off and begged her to check asap.

Not understanding what is so urgent she clicked on the link and what she saw made her jaw drop.

It was a news article about her on a date at the ice cream store. The two ladies seemed very close and intimate in the picture. The article spread like wildfire across the hotel, though the other woman’s face was pixelated and unrecognisable, Emma and Regina both knew they were doomed.

Regina sat at her office remembering the time of her divorce. When asked about what she wanted as alimony she had simply asked for the hotel which was going to be bankrupt at that time, to which her then mother-in-law Sheila had happily agreed. Also Sheila had asked her to sign a mortality clause which stated that she had to attend any family events which her mother-in-law summons her to. Also, one being Regina had to maintain her dignity even after divorce, and never behave in a way that would harm the reputation of the company.

While signing and adhering to that clause, she had not thought about issues arising in such manner. Right after the divorce, her life had come under the limelight, anything she did was the hot topic the next day, she had always ignored the paparazzi and not given much thought about it, until now. Today it was different, it wasn’t just her reputation that was in the public eye, her simple need had dragged Emma into it as well.

Sheila got inside Regina’s office, which broke her thought. She could already see her ex-mother-in-law fuming. Regina looked at Ruby; and understanding what her boss meant, Ruby with an apologetic face left the room closing the door behind her.

“What the hell were you thinking? Did you forget about the mortality clause you signed during the divorce or do I have to read it out to you again?” Sheila said sitting in front of Regina.

“Did you mean regarding maintaining my dignity?” Regina asked, just to be sure.

“Yes, you foolish girl. Exactly that- How dare you get yourself involve in such scandal, with a woman? I am trying my best to stay calm but I can’t. Do you understand what you’ve done?” Sheila added.

Regina looked at her with confidence in her eyes “I did not break any rule here ma’am. I was simply having a meal with someone I was indebted to.”

“You don’t understand do you?” she asked getting annoyed. She took out a file, which had the resume of Emma and some photos. The pictures of Emma with who seemed to be like her mother and father. Regina held her fingers tight, feeling uneasy and very very guilty for dragging Emma into this. Sheila wasn’t her mother; she couldn’t speak up.

“I never did anything to be ashamed of. I did not do anything to harm anyone’s reputation. We - “ her words were sharply cut by Sheila who scolded her in a much louder voice now “Regina, the fact that Lockley’s daughter in law got involved in such a scandal is already a thing to be ashamed of. People will be talking about us now”

“I am no longer your family member. There is no reason for you to be this harsh on me, ma’am” Regina replied with tears on her eyes.

Sheila scoffed “You may be divorced but don’t think about cutting ties with our family. You are mature enough to understand that it is because of me and my family your father has managed to become who he is today. Now don’t act up”

As Sheila stood to leave the room, she looked at Regina “Did you hire her because of her looks? I didn’t know you were into women --- “she was cut off by Regina.

“You are crossing the line now” Regina was fuming, she held hands tight, sweat forming over her palms.

Sheila moved forward and cupped her face. It wasn’t the softest touch “I care about you; you are so much better than that woman my son was dating but I don’t want you to act recklessly. “

“Fire Emma Swan. Or else I’ll invoke the clause in the divorce contract and revoke the ownership of your hotel. You do know what power I hold right” saying this she left the room, closing the door loudly after her.

Regina just stood there, unable to move, staring at the photos of Emma with her parents. 

**********

Over at the Central Park that same night, Emma and Elsa sat on the grass holding a cup of coffee.

“It was you on the article with Regina. Isn’t it?” Elsa asked looking a little sad.

Emma looked at her, feeling hesitant to tell the truth, but she knew she was caught by her best friend if not by others “You are good. But my face was pixelated. How did you find out?”

“You wear that outfit often – Red Leather jacket. And I am really curious” she said looking at Emma “What relationship do you share with her?”

“I met her at Cuba by coincidence and I helped her out”

“You met her in Cuba?” Elsa asked not believing her friend’s words “You are kidding right?”

“No. I really helped her out, she had lost her purse and was alone. And by the way, I didn’t know I’d be working at IVY hotel back then”

Elsa huffed in annoyance “But I don’t understand, that doesn’t explain why you were with her at the ice cream store, she has her secretary, she takes her everywhere. Why you?”

“It a long story and what you read on the article is all wrong. If there was something, I’d have definitely told you and August.”

“If it is nothing like that, why do you look so worried?” she asked.

“Because I am,” Emma said staring back at the far end “I am worried about Regina. I hope she is okay”

Elsa cared about Emma a lot but she couldn’t believe how stupid her friend could be some time. She hit her on her head softly “Stupid, she has been living under the spotlight her whole life. She will be fine. You should be worried about yourself.” She stared at Emma with more annoyance “You will be the one in trouble if people find out that it’s you”

Emma just side hugged her friend “You are my best friend; you know that right.”


	5. The Scandal - II

Sheila called Sydney Glass, the Director of IVY, he was her left-hand wingman “How does it look at IVY hotel? “ she asked.

“ _Miss Mills hasn’t made any statement as of now to defend herself and people are only taking it as a gossip”_ the person on the other side spoke.

At that Sheila’s face turned red, she did not expect to hear this. She wanted to ruin Regina, she wanted to make her quit and this wasn’t what she wanted _“She’s been treating her staffs really well and getting along so it hasn’t caused any disturbance in the office”_ Sydney added.

When he failed to get a reply from her he asked _“Do you think she’ll give up on her position easily? With just one article? “_

“She is a smart woman; I’ll have to prepare things step by step to make her quit. She should be at home supporting Robin and not handling business now” she said, “I suppose you will think of something?”

_“Yes ma’am. Leave it to me”_ the man answered.

**********

Next morning, Cora barged into Regina office. Ruby running after her trying to stop.

“I tried to stop her but – “Ruby said looking at Regina whose mood was already not good. She nodded at Ruby signalling her to leave.

“Do you think ignoring my calls and locking up the door will help?” Cora said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“Of all the people at least you could have ignored it. Why are you here, mother?” Regina asked huffing and sitting next to her mom.

“It’s too big for me to act as nothing happened”

Regina closed her eyes in annoyance “I have repeated myself too many times to too many people now.”

“You don’t have to repeat yourself now. Emma Swan is just an acquaintance and I have taken care of everything” Cora said immediately with a smirk. Regina stared at her with confusion, as much as she knew her mother she must have done something bad.

“What did you do? “Regina asked with a voice full of anger and grievance.

“Sheila and I have already made a plan to make Emma Swan your stalker in order to salvage your reputation so be glad we are helping you”

“Emma is kind and earnest. Why did you turn her into a stalker? Are you a monster, mother? “she screamed at the top of her voice. She knew her life was already ruined but she couldn’t let them do to the same thing to Emma.

“You are the monster, not me. If you run the business quietly your mother-in-law will take you back. We want to see you getting back together. “

“Take who back? Who do you think I am?” she could feel sight blurring with the tears forming in her eyes.

"I have already spoken with your mother-in-law, so meet your husband and apologize to him. Ask him to take you back”

Regina did not expect anything good when her mother entered her office, but this was heights. She couldn’t believe what she was saying. She huffed in annoyance and got up to leave her mother side.

“Running away won’t help, Regina. Do as I say. Okay?” Cora said.

“Once is enough. I was sold off your hands once, I won’t do it again” Regina said moving towards her mother.

“Don’t be stubborn Regina. Think about your father. He’ll have to end his career as a party delegate because of you. His dream will be crushed”

“His dream? It’s your dream. “

“He will not be able to win without the help of your in-laws so think about it wisely. Go talk to your husband and get back together” saying this she left the room.

Regina sat on her chair and let the tears fall freely. She couldn’t believe that her own mother was after her; her life was already ruined and now they were dragging Emma into this. She was feeling very guilty.

**********

Robin entered the restaurant to meet up with Regina on her request. She knew she had to do something to stop their mothers and at this moment the only person who could help her was Robin.

“Why did you call me here?” Robin said sitting beside Regina.

“Firstly, It’s about your mother. She is trying to fire an employee who worked hard to get in. She didn’t do anything wrong and on top of that she is making her a stalker --- Stop her. “she said finally looking at him in his eyes.

Robin slightly smiled at her “You must be scared. It’s been a while since I saw you this worried” he added, keeping his hand on hers. Regina removed her hand immediately from his hold.

"And secondly?"

“Why aren’t you getting married? I moved out of your way because you said you can’t break off with her. Then why are you still alone?”

Robin laughed looking at her worried face and smirked “Does it bother you that I am alone?”

“I don’t care if you are alone or not. Just don’t let me hear about us getting back together” she could feel her voice cracking.

“Okay. Relax, I will do something about her job, I’ll talk to mom but I can’t assure you about the other request. “

Regina nodded at him, feeling a little at ease. 

“But tell me one thing, the woman from the ice cream store, are you two together or are you just friends?” he asked.

Regina was feeling her migraine coming, she had answered these questions today too many times.

Without waiting for her answer, he added “By the way, you are more famous than the celebrities. You were trending for two days straight in twitter” as he laughed saying this, Regina got off the chair and left the restaurant without looking at this person she once used to call her husband.

**********

It was the weekend and everyone at Emma’s house got startled when they saw Henry at the door, arriving unexpectedly. 

“O my goodness, what are you doing here?” Mary Margaret asked looking at her youngest son at the door.

“Maa, can I come in first” Henry laughed looking at his mom’s face.

“Henry!” Emma hugged him tightly “I missed you pal”

“Wait, why are you here?” their mother questioned again “Did you do something wrong, did they threw you out of college?”

“Mom. It’s my winter semester break. I wanted to surprise you guys and looking at your faces I think I succeeded” he said side hugging Emma and looking at his parent’s face. He looked over at Emma and noticed her formal attired “Where are you going dressed like this?”

“Oh. Your sister got accepted at a famous hotel” their mother replied beaming with pride.

“Wow sis, I am so proud of you. Now give me some money” he asked giving a silly smile. Henry was the naughtiest among the two siblings, he was the one who always got scolded from his parents, from his teachers, he was the one who nearly got expelled from high school; but now he was working hard to earn a degree in management at a prestigious college and his parents were very proud of the young lad. 

“I didn’t receive my pay check yet; it’s just been a week”

“Stop begging your sister,” David said, folding the new paper “You are coming with me to the store”

“What is the hourly wage?” Henry asked grinning.

“I worked for free” Emma replied, earning a pinch from Henry.

They always had a nice time in the morning, Emma’s family was very down to earth, they were the kindest souls and today, his brother being there with them had made them feel whole.

**********

Regina was informed by Ruby that the art that was to arrive for an exhibit wasn’t coming.

“Did you call the artist?” she asked Ruby, her worry growing.

“I did try, but her phone is switched off now. We have already reserved art tours for the hotel in New Jersey and the opening is in two weeks, should I cancel the tours?” Ruby asked getting worked up.

“No, we must bring those paintings anyhow,” Regina said, she wasn’t one to back down “We have been working on this for two years, we can’t cancel it”

“We don’t have any choice ma’am, and I can already feel that Sheila Locksley is behind this. Why does she keep getting in your way?”

“It’s not the first time” Regina said thinking of ways to get this problem sorted “I think I should visit her studio at New Jersey”

“Now? You want to go now?”

“Yes. I can’t get this sorted over a call. Please ask Steven to get the car ready, I’ll drive there by myself”

“Steven can go with you, ma’am” Ruby tried convincing her.

“No. I have a lot on my mind. It’ll be better if I drive there” saying this she closed her laptop, gathered her bag and stood to leave the room.

On her way out of the office building, she saw Emma, but she decided to ignore her as there were many staffs at the lobby and she did not want to add fuel to the speculation.

This worried Emma and she got into thinking.

Maybe she was still stressed about the article, worst being, maybe she didn’t want to see her anymore.

**********

Robin spoke to his mother about Regina. As requested by Regina, he warned his mother not to harm Emma because of personal grievances and to leave her alone. He also warned her asking not to make Emma as a stalker as that might worsen the scandal but Sheila didn’t agree to this request. She told him that Emma is a nobody and it’ll not have any effect on her but on Regina. She also added that she found Regina arrogant and proud and believed harming Emma will put her in a lower position or make her quit.

“But mom, why do you want to waste your energy on such things, let it be” he requested.

“Isn’t it obvious, I want you two back together” she replied smirking at her son.

“But mom- “

“Make preparation, I have already spoken with her mother. You two are getting back together”

“I won’t” he replied firmly.

“I know why you are single. You are still waiting for Regina.”

“Stop forcing us, you have played with our lives and now you are doing it again. Do you know how much she had suffered while she was in this house?” he questioned his mother.

“Stop being an emotional fool. I know you still love her and you divorced her because you wanted her to be free. But I am not forcing her here. We want her to come back on her own will. Just because the hotel is a success she is flying. I am going to do my best to bring her horse down.”

“You can’t do that” he challenged.

“Once the hotel is gone, she’ll come back to her senses and crawl back to you”

“Leave the hotel alone mom” he warned her. “else you’ll not only lose Regina but your son as well” saying this he left the room. Robin knew his mother was not doing the right thing here, and even though they were divorced now, he had to make sure Regina was safe and happy. He knew what he had to do to keep her safe.

That same afternoon much to Regina’s dismay, the lady at the artist’s studio informed her that the artist was on vacation and that she will not be here until the weekend, but Regina knew something was fishy and so she decided to stay there for the entire weekend and keep an eye.

**_“But how are you going to spend the weekend without extra clothes?”_** Ruby questioned her over the phone.

“It’s okay, I’ll buy something from the store here. Do me a favour, ask the staff at our hotel in New Jersey to arrange a room for me”

**_“I know I am your secretary but I don’t want you to say no here, I’ll be sending Steven with your luggage over. “_ **

“But- “Regina got cut off by Ruby **_“I don’t want to hear a no; you should rest there. I’ll arrange a room, and send your luggage over okay. “_**

*********

The hotel Regina stayed in was their new IVY branch. The hotel wasn’t opened to the public yet but she liked the quietness it offered. Especially now that the scandal of her being seen with a guy was all over the country.

She reached her room and called her father “Daddy, it’s me”

“Regina, I wanted to call you but couldn’t since I didn’t know how you were” he replied.

Regina felt ashamed for making his dad worry about her, she knew he was the kindest person and he would understand her situation “I am sorry” she apologized.

“Why do you have to be sorry? I am the one who shoved you into that life, into the spot life so I should be the one apologizing.” 

“Your party will be talking about it soon. I am sorry for putting you in that spot.”

“Regina, you don’t have to. Don’t worry about anything here. You just take care of yourself and don’t skip your meal” he advised.

**********

Ruby assigned Steven to deliver Regina’s luggage over to the hotel in New Jersey. Steven knew this was the perfect time to use his advanced brain. He smiled to himself and thought about his master plan.

“We are from the New York office; we have some things to give to Miss Mills. Can you please let her know?” Steven asked to the hotel in charge.

“But she left for a walk some time ago” the in-charge responded.

Emma stood behind Steven, in shock. She was told by the driver that they had to go for a business trip to IVY's branch at New Jersey to deliver some things, he hadn’t informed her that Regina was there as well.

“Emma, can you wait here for her, I have some work in the city?” Steven asked. Emma was still in a confused state. She didn’t know what she’ll do, or how Regina will react if she saw her here. Looking at her hesitation, Steven asked her to relax and take a walk around and that he will be back in no time.

Regina was returning back to the hotel after a long walk. She needed this walk, she needed to calm her mind. As she walked on the trail she saw a familiar figure. _Could it be who she thought it was?_

While waiting for Steven to return, Emma took a walk down the trail below the hotel. It was a beautiful and peaceful place, so different than the busy city of New York. She took her camera out and sat on the bench to take some photos of the place. As she was busy admiring the view, she heard a click of the heel on the wooden trail behind her.

When she turned around, she saw Regina standing there, with a confused face.

“What are you doing here?” she asked stepping closer to Emma.

“I am here with Steven, on a business trip” she replied holding her camera tight. Emma didn’t know why but she felt nervous. She had no clue what Regina would thing about her showing up here.

Regina went to sit on the bench next to where Emma was sitting “The article must have startled you” she said

Emma nodded a no “I was only shocked about the mean comments about you”

Regina smiled “I am used to it. I am sorry for not saying anything, I couldn’t even call”

“Don’t worry about it” they both smiled at each other. The wind blew and they both stared ahead looking at the calm beautiful nature in front of them. 

“Ah!” Emma exclaimed, realising she had something to show Regina. She took out her book and in between the pages was Regina’s picture, from Cuba.

“I was cleaning the photos from Cuba, and I found this. I think these were while you were on the way to see the sunset. I didn’t know but you were just behind the focus of my camera” she said handing her the picture.

It was a beautiful picture, her hair was blowing in the wind and her face was so relaxed and at peace.

“You look more beautiful in real life,” Emma said staring at her. The brunette’s eyes were hypnotizing; she couldn’t stare away from her face. For a long moment, they just froze but their gaze was broken by a phone call --- It was Steven. He informed her that he would be late as he needs to run some errands for his friend. He also informed her that her luggage was sent over to her room by the hotel in charge so she didn’t need to worry.

As the ladies didn’t have much to do, they decided to go for a ride.

During the ride, Regina sat on the passenger side and rolled down the window. She felt the fresh, cool wind hit her in her face. She was so much at ease here. As Emma drove, she told her boss about her childhood, where she had to spend most of her time in the library because her parents were busy with managing the store and that was how she got interested in books and poems.

Emma asked her about Steven and how they seemed close. Regina told her that Steven and her father use to work together before her father got into politics. He was someone her dad trusted the most and he was like a friend to her. They both had quite a talk, something which they couldn’t do back in New York.

It was already dark by the time they were close to their hotel. They decided to stop for dinner. As they entered the restaurant they saw Steven eating a heavy meal by himself. Regina gave him a stink eye as she realised he was cooking up something in his mind.

When Emma went to the restroom, Regina starred at Steven eyeing him strangely.

“What are you up to?” she whispered.

“What do you mean?” he asked digging into his food.

“I know you are doing something. Tell me now” He continued to eat his food without looking at her “Do you like your job?” she asked sternly.

He stopped eating and immediately looked at her.

“I was only helping” he spoke softly, feeling guilty. When she continued to stare at him, he added “You seemed very happy with Emma, and she is also a nice girl. I just wanted you to spend time together”

Regina stared at him not believing his words.

“Steven. You do know how my life is. I agree Emma is a nice girl but she is my employee and I don’t want to drag her in my messed up world”

She could see the guilt in his eyes. As he was about to give her an explanation Emma came and sat beside her.

**********

Once back at the hotel, Steven offered to stay with Regina until she is done with her work but she denied.

As she took out her sleeping pills to call it a night, Steven stopped her. He asked her not to take this and let sleep come naturally but looking at her pleading eyes, he gave her one tablet and took the bottle with him. Emma was witnessing all these from the door, feeling helpless.

Emma asked Steven to stop the vehicle while on the way back. Emma told him that she wanted to go back to the hotel. Steven understood what she meant, Emma’s intention was clear but he also assured her that Regina is used to be alone and she liked it that way and also that she didn’t have any choice but to live her life that way. But that did not stop Emma from making her way back to the hotel.

A knock on her door woke her up.

Before opening the door, she checked her watch – it was 5.30 am. As she swam open the door, she was shocked to see Emma standing in front of her, hand raised, ready to knock again.

“Emma, why did you come back?” she asked, confused or angry she couldn’t say what she felt.

Emma tried to smile at her but she was more nervous at this point, she knew she did not have any valid point but she just tried her luck “I know a great coffee shop nearby, do you want to come along?” 

Regina watched her in disbelief “You came all the way here to drink coffee?”

Nodding her head, Emma said “You’ll understand once you taste it” She was adamant in making this trip worth. Emma knew what she felt for Regina, her feelings were getting stronger each passing day and she needed to ask her something. “It’s unbelievably delicious” she added.

As she failed to get a respond from Regina, she ducked her head but missing Regina’s smile at the same time “I’ll give it a taste then. To see if I can understand you or not”

**********

Regina sipped the coffee, while Emma starred at her with anticipation to see her reaction.

“This coffee is not good enough to understand what you actually meant.” She said looking at Emma with questionable eyes.

“Are you sure?” Emma asked.

“Yes. I have had better coffee in New York. Even the one we drank in Cuba was better than this” As Emma started digging at his pie, Regina kept staring at her “Emma, why did you come back?”

Emma sighed and kept her fork aside “While on my way back, I couldn’t stop thinking about the time we spent in Cuba, the time we went to have ice cream or even about today. I – I want to know what our relationship is like? What are we?” she stared directly at her, anticipating her response. Emma was interested in girls, she was in a few relationships before but she had never felt this strongly for anyone. She wasn’t a stalker but today, at this moment she was dying from inside, she wanted to know what Regina felt.

“We… Emma, you and I, we are just a boss and an employee” Regina knew she was crushing inside, she knew Emma was crushing inside as well but she couldn’t drag this pure soul in her messed-up world. She had to stop Emma from making the move.

Emma tried to smile but she couldn’t hide her disappointment as well “I thought about it the same while on my way here. Why would I come all the way to see the CEO of my company? I grew up as a responsible daughter and loyal employee but why was I rushing to see you? a woman I had just met few days ago”

Regina couldn’t look her in the eye.

Emma cleared her throat “Our relationship seemed a little unclear”

“Emma. We cannot – “

“Regina, I came because I missed you. I wanted to see you” a tear slipped down her face.


	6. Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers,
> 
> Sorry for the delay.  
> I had some personal things to take care of but I promise to give a regular update from now on. 
> 
> Thank you for keeping up and I hope this new update finds your way and really really I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Twitter - https://twitter.com/RohiniLama_ ;)

"I came because I missed you. I wanted to see you" a tear slipped down Emma’s face.

Regina couldn't take her eyes off her. She has had people in her life who were with her but never showed their support, only showed her sympathy but she knew this woman in front of her was the support she needed. She didn’t know what Emma meant to her, her feelings were conflicted, she also knew that accepting this feeling meant Emma had to risk her all on her behalf, was Emma ready for that? Was she ready to take this chance?

Regina could feel her eyes bream with tears "It feels nice to know that someone missed me. But you do know that it's a very dangerous thing to say, right?" her smile was hesitant and she cleared her throat, not looking at Emma directly "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that"

Emma could see her discomfort, she anyway smiled "You know boss...there are billions of people in this world, there are many countries, yet we met in the same country at the same time. We spent a day together and when we returned back to the States we met again, in the same office. We also had a fun day together yesterday. I mean it's an amazing connection"

Emma could feel Regina trying to avoid her eyes, she was constantly looking at her coffee but she knew that somewhere deep inside Regina felt something for her. 

"Let's go out and enjoy this coffee, the weather is very good," she said trying to change the topic.

  
  


They sat out on the wooden chair, facing the sea directly. It was cold today, not ice cold but chilli for west coast weather. They slowly sipped their coffee ignoring each other's eyes. As Emma felt her boss shiver, she took off her red leather jacket and covered her.

Regina was startled when she felt the material on her "It's alright Emma," she said while removing the warm jacket.

"You'll catch a cold. I am warm, I don't need it" saying this she sat closer to Regina. As Regina felt Emma’s side touch hers, she felt warmth all over her body. They stared out towards the sea, both the sky and the water complemented each other. 

Silence accompanied them both.

A while later, Regina said "Emma, I need—"as she looked towards her companion, Emma was fast asleep on her side of the chair. Her head was in an uncomfortable position so she slowly pulled her and made her head topple over her shoulder.

_ "She must not have slept the entire night," _ she said to herself. She stared at Emma's face, her features, how adorable she looked, how her caring nature reflected on her face.

"I didn't have many friends when I was little." She continued speaking, not caring that Emma was not listening; she just needed to let it out of her system.

"I wanted to go out and play with my friends, but my mother didn't allow me. If I did become close, I had to become distant again. It's very painful to become distant to a friend you are close to, so after a certain point in time, I convinced myself that it's all useless. Then I met you, I felt myself coming out of my comfort zone, you made me laugh, I felt happy again. I had forgotten this feeling, which you brought into my life. But -"a tear slipped down her face. "But thinking about becoming distant again and acting like all these don't matter is still very painful. That's why I am trying to stop. Stop me from feeling."

As Regina softly ran her hand through Emma’s hair, she woke up. Emma realized what she was doing. "I am sorry; I guess I was too sleepy," she said, feeling guilty and combing her blonde curls with her fingers.

"Your head must be larger than it seems, women have delicate shoulders, you know" Regina teased her, earning a shy smile from her in return. They both continue with their small talk.

**********

Regina returned to her room holding a brown takeaway bag with some snacks from Emma. As she kept the bag on the table, she found another parcel. She read the name -  _ Robin _ – it had an expensive dress. 

No matter how expensive the dress was, it didn’t hold any value to her. What made her smile was that brown paper bag with the snack; it made her heart flutter.

Robin was in New Jersey, he stayed closer to Regina and the same day when she went to visit the studio, he followed her.

Her trip to the studio again went unsuccessful as the assistant informed her that the artist hasn't returned from his trip. Robin was listening to their conversation from the door, he had a feeling that his mother was behind this. 

Once Regina left, he entered the studio. 

"Hi, Robin Locksley here. Can I know where I can meet up with Marco?"

"He must be at his apartment, sir. Do you want to fix an appointment?" the secretary asked.

He smirked and after noting down the address he drove his way to meet the artist.

Robin was seated opposite Marco. Eyeing him he questioned, "Why were you hiding from Miss Mills?"

Marco was not ashamed or guilty "You know the reason. Why are you asking me?"

Robin huffed "I might know the reason but I want to make sure whatever I am thinking is correct. A man needs to be sure right? So tell me..."

The artist sighed "Your mother is my sponsor. She asked me not to – " his words were cut off by Robin "My mother might be your sponsor but that lady out there looking for you, Regina Mills is your biggest fan. She adores your work and you know how hard she has been working to get this work of yours"

"You know when I married her I won brownie points. I remember that was the only time I made her smile. We went to Spain on a business trip together, and she wanted to go to Portugal. She wanted to take the car instead of flying because she was intrigued by your  _ "Sunflower field"  _ work. She wanted to see if it was real, if you could actually smell the flower in the breeze" he smiled thinking about the memories "You see that was the only time she smiled wholly and it was solely because of you. That is how much she adores your work. This city is your hometown that is why she wanted to hang your painting at her new hotel even more."

**********

Convinced by Robin, Marco called Regina later that day. He asked her to take the painting but he would not take money, it was a gift for the new hotel.

“But why wouldn’t you charge?” she asked, feeling confused.

“Miss Mills, you went all the way to the west of Spain to feel my work and I really admire you for that.” 

Regina knew Robin had visited the artist. It irked her to the extent that she declined the offer. “I am sorry sir, but I don’t think I’ll be accepting this gift”

"Why wouldn't you accept the painting," Marco asked over the phone, his voice a little higher than his usual pitch.

"It doesn't feel right since it has a string attached to it" Regina answered, she didn't want the painting not because she was stubborn but because Robin helped her get it and it will have his memories all over it.

"You don't seem desperate for the painting. Why did you wait for me in New Jersey then?" he asked, feeling confused?

"Oh, I am desperate" she slightly laughed "But there are people you cannot win over and I would be putting myself under a heavy burden if I accept it"

**********

Mrs Locksley was unhappy when she heard what Robin did for Regina.

Robin warned his mother again to treat her ex-daughter-in-law better or else he would leave her as well. To which she told him that she was only punishing her for getting involved in a scandal. She informed him that Regina’s mother had agreed to this decision and now it was Robin who needed to win her over again. 

Robin, unhappy with his mother's plan, asked her to leave them alone and it was his decision if he wanted to remarry her, also warning his mother again that if she kept pushing he would not think twice and cut all ties with her.

Back at work, one of Emma’s closest friends and colleague Ariel informed the team that their CEO's birthday was approaching and asked if they should do something about it or mention her in the next newsletter.

"She doesn't like things like this," Elsa informed.

"Rich people like luxury things right, the least we could do is congratulate her" Ariel spoke, “and how do you know she wouldn't like these?" 

"I have been in his company long enough, so trust me I know and Miss Mills herself is a luxurious person" Elsa added winking at Emma.

As Ariel sat on her chair beside Emma, she asked her how she knew about her birthday.

Ariel smirked "We share the same birthday. It's this Saturday. And you'll get me a gift right?"

Emma nodded, also thinking about this new information she received.

**********

At the parking lot of the office, Ruby stood in front of Steven. She had an angry scowl and her hands folded "Tell me the truth since I know everything. I want to hear it from you"

"About what?"

"Tell me about this Emma Swan. What is the issue with her?"

Steven made a face but he tried to hide it "Ah about that. Well, she is my friend and we were just chatting. She had some work in New Jersey the same day so I asked her to tag along with me"

Ruby lightly hit him in his shoulder "You gave her a ride? You were the one who took her there? I really respect you but why would you do that" she shouted. "What if someone had taken their picture again, you already know what kind of trouble Regina is in."

"Gosh. We were at the hotel the whole time. And why would someone take their picture if I was with them?"

"But-"Ruby almost cried, she knew all these rumours were killing Regina even though she never showed it in her face. She was only protecting her.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened" he sighed and padded her back.

"But something terrible could have happened"

"I wish something really happens," he said with a soft smile. Ruby stared at him "I mean look at Regina, she is more expressionless than a dummy. She needs to be happy first. And I have seen Emma do that. Let her be happy with the woman she loves"

"Loves?" Ruby shouted, "Are you serious?"

"Ruby. I have never seen her smile so brightly. Trust me Emma is good for her"

"I would definitely help her. But Emma is just a new recruit and not up to her standard"

Steven huffed "If you keep being this choosy, you'll never get married. I think that's why you are still single" he teased and laughed at her while Ruby hit him again getting annoyed.

**********

Regina saw Emma waiting for the bus just outside of their office. As she got distracted, she did not see the car in front of her and she slammed on her break, getting her rear-ended by another car.

She held on to her steering wheel tightly "I am such a mess" saying that her eyes brimmed with tears. She got out of her vehicle and approached the car behind her.

"How can you stop so abruptly," the man shouted.

"I am sorry Sir"

"Hey, I don’t think you should raise your voice,” Emma said getting in between them. Regina stared at her in shock and held her arms "What are you doing?"

"Are you alright?" Emma asked with a concerned voice. As Regina nodded, she sighed in relief and signalled with her eyes to keep quiet while she handled the situation.

"And who you might be?" the man asked.

"I am her colleague"

"It is too dark to asset the damage. We should call the insurance" the man complained inspecting the damage. Regina did not want to get in this mess, seeing her get tensed, Emma spoke up again “Please let us cover the damage. Here take my card" she said handing him her card "Call me when you have an estimate of the damage"

As the man found out they worked in a good company, he agreed to Emma’s plan and left. 

Emma pulled Reginato to the side. "You must be shaken up," she asked.

"Only a bit," Regina said, avoiding Emma’s blue eyes.

"Would you like to see a doctor?" she asked again.

"No, I am fine" 

"Let me take you home. I'll drive" 

"I said I am fine Emma. I can take care of myself" Regina suddenly yelled.

Emma stared at her, she could see her fears "You sound to me like you are screaming for help" she said softly. 

Regina who had her eyes closed suddenly looked at Emma with so much anger and... fear "Look, Emma, don't run your mouth when you know nothing about me" Emma could see the tears in her eyes, she huffed and held her wrist "I know enough about you" saying this she pulled her and made her sit on the passenger side of the vehicle. Before closing her door, he said "I'd rather see you get home safely"

"And you can yell at me later," she said starting the vehicle while Regina seemed embarrassed "Get some sleep, while I drive you home" Emma was sweating and so she unzipped her tie, which made Regina giggle.

"That tie really is something" she laughed, a little more looking at Emma’s expression.

"It made you laugh so it is praiseworthy" 

**********

Elsa was seated opposite one of Sheila Locksley’s men. She had received a call from an unknown number while she was waiting for her bus. He asked her to put a message on the company's bulletin board about Regina Mills and Emma Swan's affair and in return, she would get promoted. It did not take her a sec to think about it and she refused to do anything that would hurt her best friend's feeling and also she liked and admired Mills.

Anita knew Sheila was after her boss for a long time but interfering in someone's life just for an expanse of getting promoted was not something she did. She advised the person to not damage their reputation before taking her leave. 

  
  
  



	7. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for making you all wait too long :)

Regina informed Emma that the reporters have been outside her house since that article so she advised her to stop their car outside Emma’s house and she would drive home from there.

"It could add more fuel to the news," she told her.

But Emma’s eyes were not on her "Hold on a minute," Emma said as she stared at the dashboard or the clock?

"Emma, what happened? Are you alright?" she asked, getting confused. Emma continued staring at the dashboard, with a very cute smile on her face. 

"There," she said, staring at the clock that had struck 12. She turned to look at Regina with a wide smile  **"Happy Birthday"**

She handed her a small gift. Regina looked at her perplexed "This is your gift. I wanted to get you something for your birthday. There was a picture of a model wearing this lipstick but I thought it'd suit you more."

Regina smiled at her but she hesitated to take the gift "Thank you for wishing me, I appreciate the kind gesture but I can't accept it, Emma"

"It's too ordinary, isn't it?" she said, feeling disappointed.

"That's not it," she stared directly into her eyes "Emma, to be honest. I don't want to be involved with you anymore. I am not used to something like this and my life is not as simple as yours."

Emma felt sad and disappointed but she just smiled saying "I must've gotten too excited. I am sorry. I should take this back to the store tomorrow. Goodnight, Miss Mills" Regina didn’t know what to say.

Emma broke the silence by opening her side of the door.

She got out of the car and left without another word. Regina saw her leave through the mirror. She waited, she contemplated, her thoughts running wild and finally, she honked. She honked and honked until she saw Emma looking at her. 

Emma turned to look at the vehicle, she saw Regina holding out her hand from the window and so Emma happily ran, ran to give her the lipstick.

"I don't want to seem inconsiderate." She said trying to hide her smile

Emma nodded "Happy Birthday again"

**********

Regina sat on her bed, staring at the lipstick "I can't believe I am letting this happen. Ruby is going to kill me"

Just then her doorbell rang. It was Ruby on the door, with a cake. "Happy Birthday" she screamed.

As Regina arranged the table for the meal, Ruby saw the lipstick by the table "This looks brand new" she eyed her.

"It was a gift" 

"From whom?" she interrogated. She saw the blush on Regina’s face and sat on the chair with a huff "Something smells fishy. It's that girl, Emma, isn't it?"

"If you nag I'll cut the party short" Regina warned her.

"When exactly do you meet her? In your dreams?" she asked.

"I was in a car accident today. Take care of the bill when Emma calls tomorrow "

"Accident? And you are so casual about it. What is wrong with you Regina?" Ruby panicked, holding her head.

"She was coincidentally at the scene and she gave her card to the other driver"

"And then she gave you this lipstick?" she asked, raising her brows.

"It was a birthday gift, Ruby. Stop it" Regina was getting annoyed.

"How does she know about your birthday, is she a stalker? "

"Ruby Stopppp!" she warned but with a smile on her face.

"By the way, Steven was the one who took her to New Jersey" Ruby informed.

"Did he confess?"

"Nop. I interrogated him" she said with a smirk "All he cares about is to see you happy. He doesn't care about the consequences. "

Regina smiled "I am really weird these days. Aren't I?"

"These days, it seems like you've become how you were before your dad started getting involved in politics. "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have started being a lunatic again" They both laughed. They were close friends when they were not in the office and Ruby cared for her dearly. Ruby kept her hand on Regina’s and sadly said “You need to stop this"

"I know. I have been thinking about it ever since Cuba but I keep ending up meeting her" she said, feeling her chest tightening. 

Ruby held the lipstick in her hand "Should I return this to Emma?" she asked "I returned Robin’s gift on your behalf. Let's return it, okay?" she asked. 

Regina looked so disappointed like her heart was breaking. Ruby have only seen her like this when she was getting married like her dreams were getting crushed, like she couldn't breathe." What's going on? Why are your eyes shaking?"

"They did not shake" saying this she took the lipstick from Ruby’s hand and kept it inside her drawer.

"God, she is unbelievable," Ruby said, sipping her wine and rolling her eyes. 

**********

It was Saturday morning. As Emma was helping her dad at their store she got a call from Ruby. She wanted to meet with her urgently and asked her if there was any place nearby where they could talk. Emma suggested August’s café and gave her the address.

_ "Why did she ask me to meet her here, _ " Ruby thought as she read the board in front of her. She was contemplating going inside the restaurant.

"Hello?" she said entering the restaurant. It was empty "Is anyone here?"

As no one answered, she took her seat near the window.

"Hi" someone called her from behind. "It's quite early for the restaurant to open but if you want breakfast I can get it," he said.

Ruby hesitated "No. I am meeting someone here"

"Okay. How about coffee while you wait?" he offered.

Ruby smiled at him and nodded. As he left with her order, she stared at the retreating figure _ "He was a good-looking guy. He didn't seem like a cook here, maybe he was the owner. " _

"Ruby?" Emma said entering the restaurant and breaking her thought "I am sorry I am late. Should we go somewhere else if you are uncomfortable here?"

"No, it's okay. It won't take long so let's just talk here" she said staring at her.

"Soo.." Emma hesitated "Why did you want to see me on a weekend?"

"I'll just get to the point. I want you to stop getting involved with Regina" she sighed "It might be a small happening to you but that's not the case for her"

"Yes, I understand what you mean" Emma spoke softly.

"Look, Emma, she may seem strong on the outside but she is not"

Emma gave a thought to her words "I have a question though" 

"Does Miss Mills have no power over her life whatsoever? Is it necessary for her secretary to even make her cut ties with a friend?"

"No one would have written any article if you really seemed like a friend. For people like you and me, whomever we meet or break up with falls under our private life but that's not how it works for her. It might be fun for you since it's a new world and you are curious but for her, even the slightest flaw can shake her entire world"

She kept her hand on Emma’s "Look, you are a kind and a genuine woman but I have to be overly cautious and I hope you can understand that"

"I am not having fun exploring the new world. I am just surprised every day"

Ruby stared at her with kindness, sincerity in her face and she had her eyes welled up with unshredded tears

"I realized that we live in different worlds. I'll make sure not to cause more trouble with my feelings but... "Emma paused "My feelings are not based on curiosity. Letting a person come to your heart, even for a brief moment is meaningful for me. And I would not have hurt her, I care too much to hurt her"

**********

Despite Elsa’s refusal to post about Regina and Emma’s affair, a notice was posted on the company's website anyway. It accused Miss Regina Mills of harassing an employee with her "personal desires' ', it said that she forced an employee to be with her and the employee couldn't refuse her for the fear of losing her job. It painted her as the aggressor. 

The entire hotel was reading about it and gossiping. Emma knew everything but she couldn't help. She read the comments, they all accused Regina and showed their pity on the employee who was harassed. They wanted her out.

On the other side, Robin got to know about the notice and asked his secretary to find out who posted it and to hire a hacker to bring down the post so nobody could read it.

At the end of the day, as Regina and Ruby made their way out of the elevator, the Director of the hotel stopped her at the lobby.

"You were at your office?" he asked her with a smirk on his face. "I called to ask if we could have a discussion but I was told you left," he said loudly for everyone in the lobby to stop and listen to their conversation.

Regina ignored the stares and turned to look at the man "There is nothing for us to discuss"

"Gosh, Miss Mills" he laughed looking at everyone "You made everyone panic at the office. How can you say that there is nothing to discuss?"

"You are being harsh. She has to go" Ruby interrupted holding out Regina’s arm.

"I see. Since you are very busy, please tell us right here. Everyone is here waiting to hear your explanation"

"I have nothing to explain," Regina said. 

Emma was in the crowd; she could see how scared Regina was. But she didn't know what she could do to help. Her driver, Steven also came in to see the commotion.

"It's not good to act as nothing happened and walk away," he said, making her halt her steps. "Our company's reputation has been damaged because of you. Now please, don't waste our time and enlighten us"

Regina stared at him with fury. Everyone was staring, everyone wanted answers.

She heard people murmuring " _ It's true" "The rumor is true" "My goodness, how can she do that to an employee" _

Steven saw her, her eyes closed, rooted in the middle of the lobby and so he rushed towards her and pulled her arms "Let's go"

As soon as she turned around to leave, she heard Emma’s voice.

"Miss Mills"

Everyone in the lobby turned to look at Emma, her friends, her best friend, her colleague... Regina slowly turned. Emma had a slight smile on her face but Regina knew she was nervous. As Emma stepped forward from the crowd and stood in front of her.

"Are you going home now?" she asked, very casually, as though there was no audience.

**_Don't take another step towards me_ ** , Regina warned Emma in her head, kind of communicating wishing she would hear her. 

**_I've made my choice. I've decided to take a step towards the world you're standing in all alone_ ** , Emma thought and she stepped forward, standing face to face with Regina.

Emma loudly said "I have some money. It's my treat today. Why don't we go and get some ice cream again?" she asked.

Regina felt her heart quiver; she wanted to cry, she was feeling a lot of emotions at once.... but she was sure of one thing, she was scared, for Emma.

"The new ice cream store may be closed now, but we can go to the convenient store and eat" she added smiling at her. 

The crowd around them realized two things at once: that the woman from the scandal was Emma and that their CEO was wrongly accused of harassing the employee. Emma was spending time with her because she wanted to.

Regina stared at her for a long time, thinking of all the things, all kind and generous things Emma had done for her until now. They stared at each other ignoring the looks and stare of the crowd and then with eyes filled with tears she returned her smile. 

She felt happy. She did not feel alone today. 

  
  



End file.
